


Don't Wanna Know

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: The King's Writings [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Discord Story Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Titled because Don't Wanna Know By Maroon 5 started this fic, not a song fic, this was 11 goddamn pages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: "It started after the last Convention they had held. Neither could tell you why or how it happened. Maybe it was just the stress that came with being villains. At first the arguments were small, and actually over something serious. Then they started getting worse. They'd start arguing over stupid things. Black Hat would start them sometimes, and sometimes it was Flug snapping at the eldritch demon. They soon got to a point where they'd argue and then not speak to one another for days. At some point Flug had taken to sleeping in his lab when he needed to sleep. Dementia and 505 could only watch as their little family was falling apart."





	Don't Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Maroon 5's song "Don't Wanna Know" inspired the Idea and then it took a life of its own.
> 
> It was Story Time in My Discord server and this was the story told.

It started after the last Convention they had held. Neither could tell you why or how it happened. Maybe it was just the stress that came with being villains. At first the arguments were small, and actually over something serious. Then they started getting worse. They'd start arguing over stupid things. Black Hat would start them sometimes, and sometimes it was Flug snapping at the eldritch demon. They soon got to a point where they'd argue and then not speak to one another for days. At some point Flug had taken to sleeping in his lab when he needed to sleep. Dementia and 505 could only watch as their little family was falling apart. They tried to prevent it, but nothing they did helped much. When it happened, it took everyone by surprise, even Flug was surprised as he yelled the words.

"That's it! I'm done! I'm leaving!" the scientist voice was hoarse from the constant arguing, and cracked as he said the words. For a few seconds everything went silent. Dementia and 505 who were hiding behind the couch jumped up looking at Flug. Black Hat froze and stared at his lover in shock, before frowning.

"W-what?" he asked

"You heard me, Black Hat. I'm d-done. I quit." Flug hissed glaring at the demon.

"Y-you qui-... You can’t quit!" Black Hat shouted.

"Yes, I can, and I just did. It's over. I'm sick of this. I'm done with this constant arguing!" the paper-bag wearing human said. He turned and started for the door.

"W-wait! Flug don't leave!!" Dementia cried. 505 whined waving his paws. Black Hat rushed forward grabbing the doctor's wrist.

"Fl-" he was cut off as Flug turned ripping his hand free.

"No! It's over... I'm sorry Dementia... But I’m going. You two can stay. But... I... I just can't do this anymore..." He croaked before turning and running from the house. Black Hat reached out to grab him again before dropping his arm. Dementia cried after the doctor as 505 started crying. Black Hat felt numb at first as he slowly tried to process what had just occurred. His chest started to ache, his eyes started to burn. He lowered his head shadowing off his face feeling himself start to tremble slightly. How did it come to this? How had he allow it to get this bad? He shut his eyes and turned briskly heading to his office faintly hearing Dementia and 505 starting to sob and cry for Flug. he barely heard Dementia whimpered cry of his name as she tried to get his attention. He sped up and entered his office slamming the doors shut and slumping against them. a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

He gritted his teeth before letting out an inhuman scream, hitting his knees. The glass in a few picture frames shattered as the office window was blown out sending shards of glass raining down into the yard. The bookcases shook spilling books over the floor, one broke in half. Black hat hunched over, digging his claws into the floor as he shut his eyes and clamped his teeth together and tried to get control of himself again. He took a slow breath and hung his head.

\--

Downstairs Dementia and 505 five were staring up at the ceiling as they held one another.

“... Wh-what are we gonna do, 505? How did we let this get so bad?" Dementia asked sniffling. The blue bear whimpered hanging his head. Dementia sighed and rubbed her eyes. "...Maybe... Maybe Fluggy will comeback...." she murmured. 505 nodded eagerly. Dementia smiled.

\--

1 year later

\--

Flug never came back, Black Hat was usually in the lab creating weapons for a new catalog, or in his office doing paper work. He refused to get a new scientist, reverting back to making his own weapons like he did before he hired Flug. The eldritch horror had become silent. He rarely spoke, only doing so if he absolutely had too. Dementia and 505 had become docile, Dementia took to not mentioning Flug. Especially around the demon. The subject of the doctor became a sore spot for everyone, especially after they saw that Flug had moved on and was with someone else now, a normal human.

Currently, Black Hat was taking a rare break and was in the sitting room. He was only taking one because dementia and 505 dragged him out of his office demanding he take a break. He sighed leaning his head back. Dementia and 505 were curled up on the couch.

"...We should go out... Some fresh air would be nice." Dementia mentioned. Black Hat closed his eyes.

"...Do what you wish... I don't care..." his voice was emotionless, it had been that since Flug left. Dementia frowned.

"I meant all of us. That means you too. You need to get out.” she said.

Black Hat lifted his head, standing from his seat, "I'm fine... I have work to do..." he said.

"You need a break. A proper one." the lizard girl said standing her self.

"No I don't, now if you'll excuse me-"

"No! Its not healthy for you to bury yourself in work." Dementia said. Black Hat went silent and gave a tired sigh. Dementia teared up. "Your gonna work your self to death if you keep this up. just... just one day please!" she said. Black Hat looked at her ready to refuse but paused seeing both her and 505 staring at him with pleading eyes. He looked away.

"...Fine. But not to long. I need to work." he said. The hybrid and bear nodded eagerly and both latched onto him and dragged him out of the mansion. The eldritch demon let them picking up his pace slightly so he was walking with them and not being dragged.

The villain looked around as they walked down the street. The other two were glancing around two. all three off them looking for the same thing even though one of them was dreading actually finding it. Black Hat forced himself to stop looking. He didn't want to know who it was. He didn't want to see Flug with someone else. He frowned. He was really regretting letting his companions drag him out of the house.

"We should go to the park! We can terrorize the civilians!" she suggested. "That's always fun!" she added. Black Hat made a quiet humming noise. She must have taken that as an agreement because soon they where heading in the direction of the park. As they arrived Black Hat looked around, the park was filled with humans. Kids were running around, laughing and playing. Teenagers and adults were tossing around a ball or throwing Frisbees, some were having picnics.

The demon shifted pulling his arms free from his companions and crossed them as he watched the mortals with disinterest.

Tapping his fingers against his arm he briefly wondered how he wanted to terrorize the humans. He extended his claws, and flexed them, shape shifting was always a fun thing to use when wanting to torment mortals. He smirked a bit. Perhaps this outing wouldn't be as bad as he thought. As a couple jogged passed the three of them Black Hat acted. He increased his size letting out a shriek as his appearance altering, his mouth splitting open revealing razor sharp teeth, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. he returned to normal as the humans screamed in terror and scrambled away. Dementia cackled at that and took the action as a invitation to have her own fun. She lunged and started attacking a few of the civilians even pulling out a ray gun and firing it sending everyone in the park into a panic. Black Hat watched and grinned before frowning slightly. 505 watched staying at Black Hat's side glancing at his boss with slightly worry when he noticed the Black Hat wasn't laughing like he usually would be.

The demon sighed. It was just another thing that reminded him of Flug. It wasn't the same with out the doctor there. 505 whined at him and he looked at the bear, before looking away. 505 nudged him and looked around to find Dementia. He paused as something behind them caught his attention causing him to let out a surprised yet happy noise. Black Hat looked at him the noise catching his attention and turned to see what it was that the bear was seeing.

The eldritch being froze, his eyes widening. Flug stood at the entrance of the park watching the chaos. Beside him was a shocked and unnerved man. The doctor still had a paper bag on his head hiding his face. Eventually Flug looked at him. The demon blinked and straightened up. 505 scrambled for the doctor, causing Flug to jump and the man at his side to yelp and scramble back. the bear scooped Flug up hugging him tightly whining. Flug squirmed before giving in and hugging back.

"i-its n-nice t-to see you too..." he stuttered. Black Hat looked away and searched for Dementia. The hybrid as skipping back only to stop and bolt passed him when she spotted the doctor.

"FLUGGY!" she cried hugging him tightly as soon as 505 released him.

"D-dementia, please.... can't breathe..." Flug wheezed. She let him go and grinned.

"Sorry! Its just been so long!" she paused and frowned. "...we've missed you..." she added. Flug shifted and looked away.

"I've missed you all too." He said.

"Who's this?" Dementia asked glaring at the man who was glaring at them. Flug looked at him then back at Dementia.

"...This is Oscar." Flug said, he paused glancing behind them as Black Hat finally made his way over. "...Black Hat... You look well." he added quietly. Black Hat shifted and gave a nod.

"... As do you, Flug." he said, keeping his voice empty of emotion, he looked at 'Oscar' resisting the urge to tear the human apart.

Dementia glanced from Black Hat to Flug and back again. The tension in the air was so thick. She shifted and looked to Oscar.

"Sooo what are you?" she asked.

"What?" the man asked.

"What are you? Boyfriend or just a friend?" Dementia Asked. Black Hat looked at her.

"....fiancé." he answered. Dementia's eyes widened and Black Hat completely froze. Dementia looked at Flug and snatched his hands looking at them. seeing the ring she frowned.

"... B-but...."

Flug pulled his hands away remaining silent as he looked to the side avoiding looking at them. Black Hat curled his hands into fists.

"...Congratulations." the word was forced, coming out as a slightly hiss. Dementia turned to Black Hat as he said it, looking at him in shock. Flug looked up in surprise before nodding slowly.

"...Thank You." the doctor murmured. Black hat tilted his head down glancing to the side, letting out a quiet humming noise in reply. He then clearly his throat and stepped to the side preparing to leave.

"... I have work to do." he stated, voice cold and forced. He walked passed Flug and his new lover, leaving the destroyed park as he made his way back to the house. He heard Dementia say something to Flug before running after him 505 close behind.

"Bl-Black Hat! Wh-what are you doing?? Why didn't you ask him-" Black hat stopped and turned on her.

"Drop it. Now." he snarled, before turning to continue home.

"B-but-"

 ** _“Dementia."_** Black hat growled out her name in warning. The hybrid shut her mouth and looked down. Black Hat sighed and straightened up as he continued walking. He stopped suddenly and dodged to the side as a hero appeared and lunged at him. The masked hero landed where the demon had been and stood glaring at him. Black Hat flexed his claws sneering at the hero.

"You going to pay for that attack, Black Hat." the hero, The Flaming Mask stated.

"... Just in time... i need a good punching bag." Black Hat said, his voice becoming distorted as he bared his sharp teeth. The hero lunged at him, as he did Black hat melted into the shadows pooling at his feet and reappeared behind the hero grabbing him by the back of his neck and flinging him into the side of a building. Flaming Mask slammed into the wall and winced before preparing to attack Black Hat again.  
The demon dodged the next easily and punched the hero knocking him back, this time lunging, lashing out with his claws. The hero blocked the attack aimed at his face flinching as he felt the claws rake across his arms leaving deep gashes. he kicked out knocking the eldritch horror back. Black Hat snarled at him. The Flaming Mask glared at him, his hand bursting into flames as he through them out towards the villain who ducked under the flames that shot out at him.

"Boss! Behind you!" Black Hat lurched to the side spinning and upper cutting the large leopard that had come up from behind him. the leopard flew back and hit the ground and rolled. It stood and shook its self before growling. Black Hat looked between the masked hero and the leopard. he turned his head and spotted the other two. both women. One of them being another masked one, Lightning, and one with icy blue skin, The Ice Mistress. Black Hat growled lowly. Dementia rushed to his side and got into a fighting stance glaring at the heroes. The Crimson Leopard stalked towards them before rushing at them. Dementia rushed forward meeting him half way. As they started fighting Black Hat melted into the shadows dodging the attack the other three sent at him he appeared behind the two women seizing the heroes in the shadows and slammed them into a building before throwing them straight into Flame who stopped mid attack to catch them.

Black Hat wasted no time in unleashing another attack on the heroes as soon As Flame turned his attention to his comrades. The shadows formed into eldritch horrors, and attacked the distracted hero. Flame yelled out in surprise and started fighting them off. Ice and Lightning tried to help but were tossed away from him. The two turned on Black Hat and attacked him trying to break his concentration. The demon simply turned to them and with the flick of his write sent Ice through a store window. Lightening threw he hands out sending bolts of electricity at Black Hat who dodged a few. He hissed as one struck him in the shoulder. He glared at her rushing at her and curling his hand around her throat.

He laughed as she started shocking him, only to stop when all it did was make his grip tighten. He tossed her away and snapped his fingers. shadows shot from the ground impaling the hero.

"Lightning! You bastard I'll kill you!" Flame howled bursting into flames causing the shadow creatures to retreat. He dashed at Black Hat pulling back a flaming fist. The demon turned to him and raised a hand catching the hero's hand before he could land the hit. He ignored the pain of burns forming on his hand and twisted the heroes hand, earning a snap as Flame's wrist broke. The hero cried out and tried to attack again but Black Hat swiftly flipped him slamming him into the sidewalk. He aimed a strong kick to the downed hero's ribs getting several cracks from it. He released the hand he held and slammed the heel of his show into Flame's jaw breaking it.

Ice came out of the store and shot several shards of ice at Black Hat. He dodged them and snapped his fingers wrapping her up in shadows. and slammed her onto the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dementia slam into a build and collapse on the ground. He turned his head taking in the damage. She was rather beat up but by the way she was getting up and still moving she looked worse then she was. Satisfied that Dementia was alright, he turned his attention to the Ice Mistress as the hero broke free of the shadows and ran at him.

Black Hat dodged her attacks , blacking the ones he couldn't. as soon as Ice was close he jumped to the side spun and swiped at her, his claws digging and tearing at her frozen skin, raking down the side of her face and down her neck. She jumped back and stumbled grabbing a her neck and face trying to freeze the wounds but Black Hat didn't give her the chance as he lunged again. she barely manage to dodge, tripping over her feet and falling back onto the ground she raised a bloodied hand shooting ice shards at him. The demon didn’t both to dodge them as they tore through his shoulders and gazed his cheeks.

He snatched the hero up and pulled his hand back ready to kill her. Only to stop when he heard a Shout of his name and someone rushing towards him and jumping behind him. He froze hearing a choked yelp as there was a thud of someone hitting the ground behind him.(edited)  
\--

Flug turned his head, watching as Black Hat left the park. Dementia called after him and looked back at Flug before hugging him.

"It was nice seeing you, Fluggy... I hope we see each other soon." she said. Flug smiled behind his bag and nodded.

"Y-yeah. That'd be nice." he said. He watched as the hybrid ran after his ex. 505 whined at him, giving him a nuzzle before running after the lizard girl. Flug watched and sighed hugging himself. He looked down.

"...Hey, you okay?" Oscar asked.

"... I... I don't know..." he said. He looked up at his fiancé. "I think so...?" Oscar frowned.

"...That... That Black Hat guy... was he...?"

"My ex. Yeah..." Flug murmured looking away.

"Gotcha." the other murmured. He looked at his lover. "....You're not over him... are you?" he asked. Flug flinched at the question and trembled.

"... I-I thought i was..." he said. He wasn't expecting to run into Black Hat again. He thought he'd move on. But seeing Black Hat had proved him wrong. He was still in love with the demon, he wouldn't be able to convince himself that he wasn't. His hand was taken gently and he felt something slide off his finger. he looked up watching as Oscar took the ring back. "...O-Oscar-"

"You haven't been happy. I can't make you happy, Flug. I... I'm not forcing you to stay with me." Oscar said. Flug looked up at him. The other smiled sadly. "...Stop torturing yourself, Hun. Go." he said. Flug sniffled and hugged Oscar.

"You are a wonderful guy, Oscar." he mumbled. The man chuckled and hugged him back.

"Thanks." he said. Flug pulled back and opened his mouth to speak but stop as he heard screaming. civilians ran passed them. Flug blinked and looked in the direction they were running from. He could her the faint sounds of a fight. Frowning he stepped away from Oscar. He looked at the other and sighed.

"...I'll see you around, Oscar.... Thanks for everything." he said. Oscar nodded, and Flug turned and took off running towards the fighting. His heart raced as he neared the fight. He quickly spotted the others. Black Hat was on one side f the street fighting Ice, with Dementia fighting off the crimson leopard. Flug slowed and looked around for a weapon. He paused as Dementia was thrown again this time not recovering as fast. But instead of attacking her, Crimson turned and raced towards Black Hat who was preparing to kill Ice. Flug acted on instinct dashing forward.

"BLACK HAT!" He screamed. He throw himself in front of the leaped spinning to face him as the large cat lunged. He let out a choked yelp as the hero's jaws clamped around his throat, he coughed, as he hit the ground, getting his breath knocked from him. He shut his eyes wheezing and choking as he felt his blood running down his next his vision blurring slightly.

Black Hat threw the hero away with the flick of his wrist, spinning on his heel. His blood ran cold as he saw Flug pinned to the ground. He snapped his fingers and shadows shot up piercing the large cat's sides. The leopard released the doctor howling in pain Black Hat snatched it by the scruff and threw it away. He knelt at Flug's side as he summoned the shadow creatures to take care of Crimson.

"Flug?? Shit! What the hell were you thinking, you fool!" he yelled. Flug wheezed and shuddered coughing, as he looked up at the demon.

"A-are you o-ok?" he choked out. Black Hat growled.

"Fucking moron." he hissed. He turned his head to see Crimson back up . Ice was at his side. they'd managed to get Ice and Flame and were starting to retreat. Black Hat growled tempted to slaughter them but allowed it letting the shadows vanish. His main concern was Flug. He looked back down at the mortal who was curling up against him weakly.

Black Hat pulled him fully into his arms and stood up, "Dementia! 505! We're going home! Hurry the hell up!" he ordered the two scrambled over. Dementia looked at Flug.

"Flug! I-is he going to be ok??" she asked worriedly. Black Hat didn't answer as he willed the shadows to cover them all and take them home. Once the shadows disappeared Black Hat set the unconscious doctor onto the couch. He knelt examining the bite on Flug's neck. He cursed and hung his head as he carefully felt along Flug's bruising neck.

"H-he's going to b-be ok right? He's gonna live.... he has too!" Dementia cried.

"His trachea is fractured... his vocal cords are likely to be injured as well... The odds of him surviving are low. Even if he does he'll most likely have issues breathing...." he muttered.(edited)  
"There has to be something we can do about that! We can take him to a hospi-"

"No we can't. We're Villains. Even if we managed to get them to care for him there's no guarantee he'll be able to live." Black Hat snapped. He looked up and reached over pulling the bag from the wheezing scientists head, it at least help some what. "...All we can do is wait." he murmured. He turned and sat on the floor leaning back against the couch. Dementia frowned, crawling over to his side and sitting next to him watching Flug. 505 curled up on Black Hat's other side whining

The eldritch demon closed his eyes lowering his head. It seemed like they were going to play the waiting game. Black Hat sighed and crossed his arms.

At some point Black Hat must have fallen asleep. because the next time he opened his eyes it was dark out side. Dementia and 505 were asleep next to him. Black Hat blinked and groaned as he rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. He turned his head to look at Flug

The doctor was still out, his wheezing seemed to have gotten worse. The demon frowned, he shifted and moved so he was siting next to the human. he placed a hand on Flug's cheek and lightly stroked it, hushing him lightly as a wheezed wine escaped the doctor's lips.

"...You're alright, Love... Easy now..." he murmured leaning down to rest his forehead to Flug's. Flug twitched but relaxed, his whimpering stopping and his wheezing eased up. Black Hat sighed, and tilted his head up to press his lips to the other's forehead. There was a weak cough and a wheezy deep breath.

"...Bl-ack.... Hat?" The demon winced at how weak and fragile the other sound and pulled back.

"Sorry.... I didn't mean to wake you." Black Hat said. Flug blinked and sighed.

"No... i-it's fi-ine.... k-kind..... glad yo-ou.... did..." he wheezed out, reaching up to place a hand over the one still on his cheek. "...h-hu-urts.... C-can't m-move my... He-ad...." he mumbled.

"Then don't try to, dumbass. You'll worsen the damage." Black hat said. Flug shifted.

"...is.... is it.... cr-ush-ed?" he choked out.

"...Fractured. Stop talking. You're just making your vocal cords worse." Black Hat muttered, frowning.

Flug sighed and raised his hands and signed, 'Is this better?' he asked. Black Hat sat back.

"You should rest." he said.

'Not tired. don't want to sleep anymore.' Flug signed out in reply. 'Besides, we need to talk.'

Black Hat looked away, "...Don't worry... If You manage to live you're free to go back to your.... fiancé..." he forced the last word out with a slight growl. He looked back at Flug as the doctor waved his hands at him.

'No! Not that. Oscar and I...' Flug paused before continuing, 'Oscar let me go. He didn't want me to be in an unhappy relationship.' he finished

Black Hat tilted his head, "...You seemed happy." he said. Flug licked his lips eyes darting to the side before flicking back to Black Hat.

'I was. I thought I was." he paused, before starting to sign. 'I thought that I’d gotten over you. that i could move on and be ok. But that was proved to be wrong when i saw you.' he stopped and blinked tearing up, hands shaking slightly as he started signing again. 'I love you, Black Hat. I never stopped, and I regret leaving. I regretted it the second I left. I wanted to come back, but i couldn't take the fighting, I couldn't take us not being able to stay in the same room with out yelling at one another. it got to me and-' his hands were shaking too much at this point as his shoulders jerked with quiet sobs.

Black Hat reached out gripping them gently in his own, "You've nothing to apologize for, darling... You're not to blame. Not entirely at least." he said. Flug looked up at him and pulled his hands free and reached up. Black Hat rolled his eyes and leaned down carefully wrapping his arms around the frail human. Flug hugged him tightly. He gripped the back of the demon's suit.

"... I-I love... you.... Bl-ack Hat...." he whispered. Black Hat closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He turned his head pressing a kiss to his human's cheek.

"And I you, Flug." he murmured. "Now shut up before you lose your voice." he added pulling back. Flug let out a breathy laugh.

'yes, Jefecito.' he signed. Black Hat rolled his eyes.

"Get some rest." The demon said. Flug yawned and shifted. he hesitated before signing.

'Lay with me?' he asked. The demon shifted blinking at the question before giving in and nodding. he shifted settling on his side between Flug and the back of the sofa. He laid an arm across the doctor, propping his head up on his other hand. Flug shifted closer to him, careful not move his head and settled down laying his own arms on top of the one across his stomach. He closed his eyes, and started to drift off.

Black Hat watched as the other fell asleep and closed his own eyes relaxing slightly. Hopefully this meant there was a chance that Flug would recover enough to live. But he wasn't allowing himself to get hopeful.

He didn't sleep the rest of the night. He remained at Flug's side eyes closed till morning when Dementia and 505 woke. The eldritch being opened his eyes looking at the two as they sat up. Dementia rubbed her eyes and looked up at Black Hat.

"...Is he ok?" she asked.

"...He's breathing." he answered. Flug was still far from ok. But he was breathing. Right now that was all that mattered. The hybrid girl gave a slow understanding nod and looked over at Flug.

"Did he wake up?" she asked.

"Yes, briefly. We talked for a bit and he went back to sleep." Black Hat replied looking down at the slumbering human next to him. Flug shifted slightly, but didn't wake up.

"What did you talk about?? Was it about last year?? Is everything ok now?? He's gonna come home now right??" the lizard girl asked rapidly. 505 looked at Black Hat eyes hopeful. Black hat stared at them before returning his gaze to Flug.

"... There is much we still need to discuss. Right now, we have to wait and see what happens." he murmured. Dementia frowned and looked over at Flug.

"...I'll go make some breakfast... I'm sure he'll be hungry when he wakes up! Come on 505! Let's cook some food up!" she said jumping up and taking off. The bear yawned and followed after her.

Black Hat watched them leave and turned his attention to Flug as the other shifted and made a weak noise. The human shifted and yawned, before opening his eyes and looking up at the demon. He raised his hands, signing.

'Did you sleep?'

"No. You know I don't require it as much as you fragile humans do." he responded. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

'Better than i have in the past year.' Flug answered giving a small smile. 'Where's Dementia and 505?'

"Making you food." the demon said. he shift and sat up, helping the injured doctor up as well. Flug flinched, as his head moved slightly but shifted so he could sit up.

'That's good.... I'm starving.' he signed. Just as he finished signing, Dementia and 505 entered with plates of eggs and toast. He gave them both a weak smile. 'It smells great, guys. Thank you.'

Dementia grinned, "You're welcome, Fluggy~!" she chirped, handing him a plate and settling down with her own.

Flug lifted started to slowly eat. He winced slightly as he did. It was painful to swallow, his neck hurt so bad. He shifted and leaned into Black Hat slightly ignoring the soreness the best he could as he ate. Black Hat looked down at him and placed an arm around him.

It shouldn't be so easy to slip back into acting like lovers. Black Hat knew they should at least be hesitant to fall back into it, or at least Flug should be. But here they were, like nothing happened. It was as if that fight hadn't happened at all. Though the demon supposed it was mainly the fact that Flug was still at risk that made it easier to handle.

Flug glanced up at Black Hat, ignoring the pain of protest that shot through his neck as he tilted his head up. He set the plate down and started to sign catching Black Hat's attention.

'I think I'll be ok.' he signed. Black Hat gave a short nod, accepting it the statement. Flug knew that Black Hat didn't believe him. Hell, he didn't believe it himself. His neck hurt so badly, and it felt like he was suffocating. The only breath he could get was shallow and slightly quick as he wheezed. But he knew staying negative wasn't going to help anyone.

"...Flug?" Dementia called, catching the doctor's attention. he turned his head looking at the hybrid, curiously. "...Are... Are you home now?" she asked. Flug blinked and gave a wheezy chuckle, before signing.

'If I am welcomed to stay.' he glanced at Black Hat. The demon leaned down nuzzling into his hair.

"...You're always welcomed here." he said. Flug relaxed at that and leaned into the demon more, closing his eyes. He hadn't even moved all that much but he was already feeling drained.

"Does this mean you guys made up?? No more fighting??" Dementia asked.

"Eat, Dementia." Black Hat ordered, noticing the doctor starting to fall asleep again. The hybrid pouted but listened. Black Hat took the plate and set it on the end table, before standing and gathering Flug in his arms. "I'll move him up to his old room. Clean up once you two are done." he said. 505 and Dementia nodded and Black Hat headed up the stairs.

"Halfway to the doctor's old room Flug woke up again.

"...Wh-ere... are w-e going...?" he croaked out.

"What did I say about talking?" Black Hat asked. "...Your room. I assumed you'd be more comfortable in a bed than on the couch." he added. He glanced down as Flug started signing.

'A bed would be nice. Is it too much to ask to stay in your room?'

Black Hat slowed, "...Is that what you want?" he asked.

'Yes. I know I have no right to ask because I walked out but-'

"Its fine." Black Hat said cutting him off and he continued to walk, this time heading to his own suite. He stopped in front of it and Shifted Flug so he could open the door. He walked in and kicked the door shut behind him and walked over to the bed, setting the doctor down gently.

Once Flug was settled, the demon pulled away, "I'll return in a few hours. get some rest." he said.

'Alright.' Flug signed, before closing his eyes. Once he was asleep, Black hat left the room and headed to his office. The demon sighed as he entered the room and closed the doors behind him. He headed to his desk and collapsed in his chair looking out the window before turning and getting to work

\--

Hearing the door close Flug opened an eye. He pushed him self up and put a hand to his throat flinching as he touched the bruises. He slid off the bed and slowly made his way the bathroom attached to the room. He switched on the light and faced the mirror flinching as he saw the dark bruises and the teeth marks. If he managed to survive they were going to scar. The scientist rubbed at his face and turned the light of as he left the bedroom, walking back over to the large bed. Flug crawled into it, pulling the comforter up and around him before curling into a ball.

It wasn't long till he was asleep again.

\--

A month passed, Flug was in and out of sleep for most of it. But he was awake long enough to eat at least twice a day, and bathe when he needed to. Black Hat would stay with him when he was awake, and would work when Flug slept. Dementia and 505 stayed close to Flug at all times caring for him while the demon worked.

Flug was feeling better, much better when he woke up half way into the second month. He's neck wasn't hurting for once. He sat up and groaned quietly rolling he head slightly. He gave a relieved there was just sore stiffness. He rubbed at his neck. the bruises had started to fade, and the bites had healed, and as Flug predicted, left scars behind. Flug slid from the bed and stretched before slowly making his way out of the room. He started to make his way towards the stairs but paused as he neared Black Hat's office. The doctor shifted before stepping over to the doors and knocking.

"Enter." Black Hat called from inside. Flug opened the door and stepped inside. The demon looked up at him. "You're awake, how are you feeling?" he asked looking back down at the paperwork briefly before looking back up.

"...Better... Neck doesn't hurt anymore." Flug rasped out. "... Doesn't hurt to talk, either." he added closing the door and walking towards the other's desk. Black Hat leaned back in his chair giving a nod.

"That's good to know." the demon said. Flug stopped in front of his desk.

"Black Hat...." he started, only to stop and look away. Black Hat tilted his head watching him, before sighing.

"I still don't understand you humans." he muttered, causing Flug to look back up at him. The demon stood speaking up again as he walked around to Flug's side. "After all that happened, here you are. We were fighting, you left. You got someone new. You were engaged... yet the second we ran into each other that didn't matter." he said. Flug shifted and shrugged.

"...Its a case of what logic says should happen, vs. what our hearts tell us to do... Yes we fought. Yes it was stressful, and I hated it, but that was it. I hated the fighting. I... I never stopped loving you." he said looking down. "...I did like Oscar. He was nice. He... helped me a lot after I left.... and for a while.... I tricked myself into thinking that I'd fallen for him. That I was happy. That I'd moved on... I guess deep down I knew I hadn't. I guess that why I was so quick to run after you when Oscar broke it off." he added. He looked back up at the villain as Black Hat sighed and leaned against his desk crossing his arms.

The villain was silent for a few minutes be fore speaking up, "... You start back up at the start of next month. I do hope you remember how to use a lab." Black Hat said finally. Flug blinked in confusion.

"W-what?" he asked. Black hat looked at him.

"The next doomsday weapons aren't going to make themselves Dr. Flug. Our next catalog is due in late august. I'd like to be able to advertise something before then." He said, smirking as he saw a look of understanding and surprise appear on the scientist's face.

"I-I... R-really?" Flug asked. "J-just like that?"

"I need a scientist. You're the only one who’s perfect for the job." Black Hat replied. Flug stepped up to him and hugged the demon burying his face in the other's shoulder. Black Hat tensed but relaxed and hugged back. "...Its good to have you home, Flug." he murmured.  
"Its good to be home." Flug whispered. He pulled back and looked up at the demon. "...Black-mmh!" Black Hat leaned down catching the human in a kiss, cutting him off. Flug recovered and tightened his arms around the demon's neck as he returned the kiss eagerly. He whined as Black Hat broke the kiss soon after. The demon chuckled.

"You should go eat." he said. "...I need to get back to work and you're still as distracting as ever. I'll see you at lunch." he added nudging the human away from him. Flug chuckled at the other's statement and stepped back allowing the other to return behind his desk.

"Alright. See you at lunch." he said, before leaving the office. He smiled as he shut the door behind him, and headed down stairs.

\--

Black Hat watched as his scientist left and sighed getting back to work. He smiled slightly as he shifted through the papers.

\-- T H E E N D --

**Author's Note:**

> Check my tumblrs-  
> @shadowsfandomhellhole  
> @kingofvillains


End file.
